


Family

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: Bill has struggled to be a father to his children but he is changing.





	

"Hello? May I please speak with Virginia Johnson? This is Molly and I need to speak with her about Lisa."  
Betty answers, "Virginia won't be back until 5. She is in a meeting out of the city and cannot be reached."  
"It is really important that I speak with her. Lisa has a fever and she is quite sick. I need to know whether to take her to the emergency room. I tried to contact Mr. Johnson but I couldn't reach him and I don't know what to do. Mrs. Masters was on the contact list also but I couldn't reach her either."  
"Molly, give me a few minutes and I will call you back with an answer."  
"Thank you."  
Betty hangs up the phone and looks for Barton in his office but to no avail. She forgot about his delivery this afternoon. She peaked around and noticed Bill reading in his office. Without any other ideas she decided to ask him.  
"Bill?"  
"Yes Betty. What is it?"  
"Sorry to interrupt but a situation has come up with Lisa."  
"Lisa? What does that have to do with me?"  
"Well the babysitter called and said that she has a fever and is quite sick. She tried to contact George and Libby but couldn't reach either of them. I cannot get into contact with Virginia until after 5. Do you think you can help Molly with Lisa? You are a doctor after all."  
"I am not a pediatrician Betty and Virginia and I aren't exactly..well..cordial."  
"Bill we are talking about a sick child. Just go! I will call her and let her know you are on your way. Do you need me to get any medication from the supply room?"  
"You really think I am the best person for this?"  
"You are the only person!"  
"Get my medical bag, some acetaminophen and some cough medicine. You did say she had a cough?"  
"I didn't but she probably does."  
Betty gathers the items and hands them to Bill. He puts on his jacket and hat and heads to Gini's house.  
As he pulls up in the driveway, flashes of what once was flooded his memory. He hadn't been here since that night..the last time they were together. He pushes the memories aside to focus on the more important issue at hand. He rings the doorbell and Molly answers, Lisa in her arms.  
"Dr. Masters?"  
"Yes, Betty said Lisa is sick. What is wrong with her, I mean what are her symptoms?"  
"She won't stop crying, she is really hot to the touch, she has this brutal cough and won't drink or eat anything! I am really worried."  
"Bill takes Lisa in his arms and takes her into the living room and places her on the couch. She tries to make a smile at him but is too sick. He evaluates her and determines that she has croup.  
"Molly, she has croup. We need to get her into a room with a lot of steam to help clear her lungs. Will you get me some water also. I need to get this acetaminophen into her to lower her fever. How long has she been like this?"  
"Probably 2 hours. I just thought it was a cold and then she just kept getting worse. I'll get the water and start the shower."  
Bill helps little Lisa take the medicine, wraps her in a blanket and carries her upstairs to the bathroom. She is lethargic, teary and dehydrated. Bill sets her on Gini's bed, removes his pants and jacket, scoops her back up and enters the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The room is filled with steam. Bill sits down, cross legged on the floor holding this sweet child in his arms. Her cough begins to diminish as she nuzzles against his chest. He strokes her hair and cheek, gently rocking her just a bit. After 20 minutes Molly enters the bathroom to check on them. Bill puts his finger to his lips as a sign to shush as she has drifted off into a sweet slumber.  
"I can take a turn Dr. Masters if you need me to?" She whispers in order to not wake her.  
"I am afraid that if we move her she will wake. I will stay here with her. If you want to go, I will be fine with her."  
"Are you sure? You are sweating, can I get you anything?"  
"We will be alright. When was Mrs. Johnson to be home?"  
"Just after 5. It is 4:30 now."  
"We will be fine." He scooped her up and walked back into Virginia's room. He laid down on her bed, leaned against the headboard while Lisa continued to sleep in his arms, head against his chest. Wiggling ever so often with each move he made. "Thank you Molly."  
"Thank you for coming over Dr. Masters. I don't know what I would have done." Molly left, shutting the door behind her.  
Bill continued to hold her as she slept, causing him to drift off into his own slumber. He was woken suddenly by a familiar voice.  
"Bill?"  
Bill rubbed his eyes with his available hand to clear away the haze. He was shocked to see a confused Gini standing over him.  
"Virginia?"  
"Bill, what is going on? Where is Molly and why...? What is happening?"  
"Bill puts his finger to his lips to shush her and gently places Lisa on the bed covering her with the blanket. He puts her on her side to help with her cough. He motions to Gini to leave the room so they can talk. Gini brushed Lisa's forehead with her hand and walked out the door with Bill. They walked downstairs, Gini following behind, still completely confused.  
"I was at the office and Molly called looking for you. We knew you couldn't be reached and Molly apparently tried to reach George and Libby as well but they weren't home either. Anyway, Betty asked if I would come over and look at Lisa. Molly was concerned about her fever and didn't know whether to take her to the hospital or not. I told Betty I would come over. When I got here Gin, she was burning up, coughing and dehydrated. Based on all of her symptoms, I diagnosed her with croup and decided to put her in the steam shower. So that is what I did and it calmed her enough to fall asleep, I just happened to fall asleep with her."  
"Bill I can't believe you did that. It means so much to me that you were here for her. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to her. GIni leans towards Bill and gives him a deep hug. Bill pulls back a bit, trying to distance himself from any emotional connection.  
"Of course Gin. She is pretty sick. You are going to have to keep putting her in the steam shower every hour for at least 20 minutes. It will keep her lungs calmer. Also I am leaving you some medicine to keep her fever down as well. Make sure she drinks a lot of fluids also."  
"Bill...?"  
He says nothing just looks at her.  
"Really, thank you. You didn't have to do this and that you did means so much to me."  
"It isn't anything really."  
"You must be cold in your boxers and undershirt though. You are damp from the steam. Let me get you a blanket."  
"I'm alright. We should probably go back upstairs and check on her. She shouldn't be left alone with that cough."  
They both go back upstairs to a still sleeping Lisa. Gini crawls in next to her, patting her on the back and brushing her forehead. She looks closely at her and a tear falls from her eye. Bill watches. "I suppose I should be going then."  
"Bill, would you mind..I mean if you don't have any plans, staying for a while?"  
"I probably shouldn't. She will be fine. Just follow those directions." GIni begins to cry a bit harder.  
"Why are you crying? She will be alright!" Bill is a bit unsure of what she is upset about.  
"Please stay. It is so hard doing all of this alone and it is really nice to have you here Bill."  
Bill is uncomfortable with idea but his heart is telling him that he should stay and be here for her and Lisa. He questions how he could leave after that request.  
"I will stay. Of course."  
Gini reaches for his hand."Thank you."  
"We need to get her back in the steam shower now. Lisa begins to stir as Gini picks her up and carries her into the bathroom. "Bill will you take her while I change into more appropriate clothes?"  
Bill obliges and closes the bathroom door behind them. He again sits with Lisa while the steam builds. Soon the door opens and Gini is in her loungewear, her hair is pulled back in a clip and she looks like any other worried Mother he has experienced.  
"Close the door or you will let the steam out."  
Gini closes the door then kneels down and sits beside the two of them on the floor.  
"She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. There are no cares in the world, just dreams. Isn't she angelic?"  
"I have never been one for babies Gin, but yes she is."  
"She doesn't take to many people Bill. She must really trust you." Gini grabs his hand, her thumb rubbing the side of his. It is a gesture that means a lot to the both of them.  
"She was really sick Gin. She looked at me like I was the only one who could make her feel better. I am just glad I got here when I did."  
"I am too. There was a time when you told me that I was the only one who could fix you, make you feel better, remember?" Gini looks him dead in his eyes.  
"I remember. That was a long time ago. A lot has changed since then. Let's not dredge up old memories Gin."  
"Bill, you are here. I am here. This isn't work. This is the way it is supposed to be. We are supposed to be together. I have been trying for months to get you to see that. I have tried everything to convince you that I love you and want to be with you. What do I need to do to prove it to you?"  
Bill gently hands Lisa to Gini and gets up, walks out closing the door behind him. Gini does nothing. She stays there with Lisa, hoping that he will come back.  
10 minutes pass and her hope begins to diminish when Bill enters the bathroom again. Gini waits for him to say something, anything.  
"You want to prove to me that you love me, that you don't want anyone but me? Marry Me?"  
Gini is in shock and only looks at Bill, words unable to find their way out.  
"Marry me and let's have a life together. That life you talked about outside of work. I want that too but with you. I can't function without you by my side. You consume my every thought and I know it hasn't been easy and it won't be easy all of the time but if you love me like you have been saying and I love you then what are we waiting for?"  
"I do love you Bill. I want to be with you. I want to have a life with you but marriage? I have tried that too many times and it never works out. You have tried it and it didn't work out. Why would ours be any different? Marriage complicated everything?"  
"You are just scared Gin. You have been there for me through every hard time in my life for 13 years and I have comforted you through difficult times as well. We are meant to be with each other. Meant to live our lives together. Marry Me? I love you."  
"Bill...I..Yes. I will marry you. I do love you." She kisses him passionately as Lisa begins to stir.  
"We should get her back into bed so she can rest." Bill picks her up and carries her to bed. They both climb in on either side, each looking at the other knowing that everything in their lives had changed.


End file.
